


Followed

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fan Statement (The Magnus Archives), Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Statement Given by Derek Moore, about his experiences being followed by an unknown entity.
Kudos: 1





	Followed

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings: being followed/watched/stalked/etc, body horror?, suicide, paranoia, hospitals, psych ward mention

“Sorry about the computer, these tapes seem to be the only thing that work to record these statements.”

“Really?”

“unfortunately, yes.”

“alright then, should I start over? Name and everything?”

“that would probably be best.”

“um, alright. So, my name is Derek Moore. I'm making his statement about my experiences with some… some kind of creature that’s been following me. The date is July 24th, 2019.

“Ever since I was a kid, I was always making sure I wasn’t being followed. I think I got it from my mom, she was always so wary anytime we went out. People always tell you to make sure you aren’t being followed you know, especially when you're generally perceived as a woman. What they don’t tell you though, is what to do when you know you are. Sure, with your regular creep you can just stick around people long enough for them to get bored, or ask someone else to walk you to your car, maybe you drive by a police station. But what if what’s following you isn't human??? No one prepares you for that. Hell, they’d probably discount you as just crazy. I should probably mention that I have in fact been diagnosed with psychosis, but this was different I promise. I would know. I've had paranoia and hallucinations as long as I can remember but I cannot stress enough that _this was different_.

“It started sometime around the spring of 2018, with just a creeping feeling that I was being watched. That I was being followed, threatened even. This wasn’t uncommon so I just tried to distract myself as usual. I noticed as the days went on that it never went away. Any time I was at work, with friends, in bed, at the store, wherever I went: I felt those invisible, hostile eyes on me. Usually with other episodes of psychosis being around others or in a space I considered more or less safe would lessen the feeling, but not this time. When I was with others, I still felt its eyes on me. More so I didn’t feel like it was only threatening me when I was around others, it felt like it was after them all. And it felt like if something did happen to them it would directly be my fault. I don’t know how I knew this, but I was certain. If this thing ever attacked me, anyone in the vicinity would be gone too.

“I don’t know if I have any power to stop this thing or not, and that scares me even more, I think. I can't stand being helpless, even more when protecting others is added to that. You guys are the first people I've seen in weeks. But that’s beside the point.

“As time went on, I started hearing it too. At first it was so quiet I was never quite sure if I had heard it or if it was my subconscious. But it got louder every day. Within two weeks I could be certain I heard it as an external voice. It didn’t come from any specific direction, but it swallowed up the whole silence. No matter how loud it got though I could never tell what it was saying. It sounded like English but it wasn’t any words I knew. Occasionally though, it would say a single thing that sounded like a word. My name, usually. It never really made much sense if I could make something out. Even now I can barely process my thoughts to write this, those damned whispers have gotten so bloody loud. Its been hard to think lately.

“Within this past month I've finally started seeing it though. It’s like its daring me to try to do something about its presence. Of course, we both know I can't. first it was just in my peripheral. Normal hallucinations for me, usually. But the first time it flashed through my vision my stomach dropped. Somehow, I knew that this being was whatever had been following me, plaguing me in every waking moment. I've had nightmares too. I don’t sleep much these days. If I do manage to fall asleep with all the whispering and the paranoia and feelings of being hunted, I wake up every time, at exactly 3:17 am, at the whispers saying “wake up.” But I suppose I'm getting off topic a bit. I started seeing it in the distance too, about a week and a half ago. I was watching a bug on my window when I noticed a dark, hulking figure in an alleyway about four buildings down the road. It looked as though its limbs were far too long for its body, and might have even had more than it should’ve.

“Two nights ago, I finally got a good look at it. I had been awakened at the usual 3:17 and went into my kitchen for a snack and a glass of water. For the few moments before I got there, I realized that though the whispers were deafening, I couldn’t feel its eyes on me. I turned the corner to find out why. There in the middle of my kitchen it sat. it wouldn’t fit unless it was sitting. Even in its current position, its bony knees almost touched my ceiling. I felt its eyes boring into me, tiny yellow dots in the void of its face. I had never known the true definition of death stare until that night. We held eye contact for a few moments, but looking it in the eye gave me such a splitting headache I had to look away. The whispers had turned into an otherworldly buzzing now too, high and metallic. I followed its long spindly arms to where its hands rested less that a meter from the doorway in which I stood, paralyzed by fear. They were all sharp, needlelike even.

“Somehow, I felt my legs moving into the kitchen, I could see one of its fingers twitch. Its eyes stayed locked into me and mine stayed locked onto its hands. Somehow, I felt that was the most dangerous part of it, save for its dot like eyes. I had a door into my garden in my kitchen. Somehow, I managed to unlock it and get out of there. As soon as the door was shut behind me, I ran. I don’t know where I was going, I was just getting away from that thing. The buzzing had gone back to its usual ringing, but I knew it was following me because I felt those eyes on my back. I think I was crying.

“I don’t know how but I ended up at your institute. I'd never been here before but I recognized I, and resolved right then to make an appointment to tell you all about… all of this. I think if I'd come a day later, I would’ve been dead. I know one thing and that’s that this cunt isn't going to take me alive. Somehow, I feel like it will be waiting for me when I leave here. I don’t have a will or anything, I didn’t really even think of it before now. thought I was much too young to die. Shows how much I know, I guess.

“I saw it last night too. I hadn’t gone back home, but I'd stayed to myself in the less populated parts of town. It was in every alleyway I passed by…

“So, archivist, what do you think? Am I just crazy? I'd love that to be the case, really, my worst fear is that I'm actually as sane as ever.”

“Well… there isn't really any way to prove much of your statement, so I can't say much either way. We will have to do more investigation into your case. There is a possibility that this is simply the effect of your mental condition, worsened by your lack of sleep and self-isolation. Perhaps you might consider checking into a mental ward to—”

“No. if this is real, I'm not risking the safety of all those other people for my own.”

“Understandable. Thank you for your time giving this statement and… good luck.”

“Thank you, archivist.”

*Click*

“Statement ends.

“We’ve done as much follow up on Mr. Moore’s statement as possible. His friends all say they noticed him withdrawing from them, and a few recall him asking ‘if they heard any whispering.’ None of them ever did. apparently, that was all he had brought up of the matter with them before withdrawing to himself.

“As for Moore himself he attempted to take his own life the night after he gave his statement, and is currently hospitalized. From the hospital’s records, he frantically expressed concerns for the safety of others in the hospital until the sedatives put him too sleep. Two days later he disappeared from the hospital, but from what we could find no camera footage shows him leaving, and the footage from the camera in his room cut to only audio for three minutes and 17 seconds. at 43 seconds in, there is a low buzzing and a single word, “finally,” before you hear his heart monitor flatline. About twenty seconds later it sounds as though a nurse comes in, and the footage returns, showing his bed empty.

“Whether he simply ran from the hospital or if his monster finally got him, we can't know for sure, but one would think that were he to have ran he wouldn’t have gotten far, but the admittedly lackluster search party sent out by the police found nothing.

“Recording Ends.”


End file.
